Surprise, Surprise!
Surprise, Surprise! 'Time Skip: 6 maanden later!' Shizuo's POV. '21 januari' Het is vandaag 21 januari. Een week voor mijn verjaardag. Yay. Met een zucht wandel ik naast Tom; op weg naar onze volgende bestemming. Vandaag is het een drukke dag geweest. De mensen weigeren maar steeds om hun schulden af te betalen. Waarom doen ze allemaal toch zo moeilijk?! Echt waar! Het is f*cking irritant! Maar dan toch beter dan mensen die vals hun geld geven. Zo hebben we vandaag een man gehad die het geld aan zijn moeder vroeg met het excuus dat we van een liefdadigheid's centrum kwamen! terwijl we erbij stonden! Als het niet aan Tom had gelegen dan had ik de man's nek gebroken. Zijn moeder zo gebruiken! Schandalig gewoon! Tche! Misschien was het niet zo slim om daaraan terug te denken, want het verergert mijn bui gewoon nog erger. En waarschijnlijk straalt mijn aura het uit, want alle mensen steken meteen over en wandelen zo ver van me als mogelijk is. Zelfs Tom neemt een paar stappen opzij. "Hey Shizuo, gaat het wel?" ik knik, maar dat is een leugen. Als ik eerlijk ben, ben ik vaker geïrriteerd dan normaal. Zelfs zonder Izaya. Oh, hij irriteert me nog wel, maar als ik hem aanraak, castreert Tsuki me wanneer ik bij bewustzijn ben. En ik wil niet dat dat gebeurt, eh. Maar dat is nu niet echt belangrijk. Nu moet ik me concentreren op onze volgende klant. Samen met Tom gaan we het grote appartementsgebouw binnen en moeten eerst nog wat trappen op -want de lift was buiten gebruik- voordat we eindelijk kunnen aanbellen. En als we aanbellen duurt het dan ook weer eens 5 minuten voordat de -verrassend voor mij- vrouw opendoet -het verrast me omdat we niet erg vaak vrouwen hebben als klant-. Even kijkt ze met vernauwde ogen naar Tom, maar als ze mij in het visier krijgt, glimlacht ze breed en opent de deur wijder. "Kom maar binnen!" oké, dan. Dit is ook een beetje verrassend. Meestal moet ik tegen de wil naar binnen en worden we niet binnen uitgenodigd eh. Als we binnen zijn, sluit ze de deur achter ons en gaat -nog steeds met een brede thumb|322px|De vrouw zonder naam.glimlach- op de zetel zitten. "Gaat u zitten!" met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw kijk ik haar aan. Meent ze dat nu? Heeft ze nu aangeboden dat we mogen gaan zitten? Oké, dit is echt vreemd. Maar ik word uit mjin gedachten geschud door Tom die me aanspreekt. "Shizuo, doe niet zo onbeleefd en ga zitten!" sist hij vanaf de zetel en ik grom bijna naar hem. Bijna. Maar toch -ondanks mijn koppigheid- ga ik zitten naast Tom en bekijk de vrouw, die over me zit, goed. De vrouw heeft lange blonde haren, diep zee-blauwe ogen, een vrij lange postuur -maar ze is nog steeds korter dan ik, een paar centimeter of zo- en heeft een vrij mooi figuur. Ze is best een mooie vrouw. En daar stop ik mezelf. Meteen schud ik mijn hoofd en stomp mezelf inwendig. Nee! Slecht, Shizuo! Slecht! Je hebt Myuu! En met haar in mijn gedachten kijk ik de vrouw kil aan en concentreer me nu alleen maar op het geld. En het helpt dat Tom begint met de conversatie. "Wel, mevrouw. We zijn hier omdat u ons nog geld verschuldigt bent." de vrouw knikt en de glimlach blijft op haar gezicht. "Weet ik." oké, nu neemt verrastheid het over. "Oh. Wel, hebt u het geld?" zo te horen is Tom ook wel wat verbaasd. Heh, ben ik tenminste niet te enige. Weer knikt ze met die glimlacht nog steeds op haar gezicht. "Ja, ze liggen boven op mijn kamer. Kan ik u nog iets te drinken bieden voordat ik het geld ga halen?" de vrolijkheid in haar stem begint me nu echt wel te irriteren. Zie je?! Ik ben geïrriteerder dan normaal! "Nou, wat heeft u te bieden?" hoor ik Tom zeggen en verbaasd oog ik hem. Gaat hij nu echt iets drinken bij deze vreemde die ons nog geld moet? Straks vergiftigd ze hem nog! "Nou, thee en koffie. Ik moet nog naar de supermarkt, eh." met een beschamende grijns krabt ze haar achterhoofd en ik zucht geïrriteerd. Dat boeit niemand, kind. "Ah zo. Doe dan maar thee." Tom spreekt haar lief aan en met een glimlach. De vrouw, blondie -ja, ik weet het, niet erg origineel- zal ik haar maar noemen, knikt en kijkt mij dan aan. Meteen schud ik mijn hoofd en met weer een knik verlaat ze de woonkamer en verdwijnt in de keuken. Na een minuutje komt ze weer tevoorschijn om dan weer te verdwijnen, maar deze keer naar boven. Hmpf. Nog geen seconde later is ze weer beneden met deze keer een pakketje bij. Waarschijnlijk is dat het geld en ze geeft het aan Tom. Goed. Dan kunnen Tom en ik weg zonder op die stomme thee te hoeven wachten! Met hoop kijk ik naar Tom en hij lijkt het te begrijpen, maar hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Nee, Shizuo. Ze is nu de thee al aan het maken en er zijn geen klanten meer." zegt Tom stern en ik zucht geïrriteerd. Maar dan dringt er iets van wat hij zei tot me door. Er zijn geen klanten meer. "Oké, goed. Als er geen klanten meer zijn dan kan ik even goed naar huis." meteen sta ik recht en been me een weg naar de deur. "Nee, Shizuo, ga alsjeblieft niet weg. Blijf nog even. Ik sta er op." de irritante stem klinkt weer in mijn oren en geïrriteerd draai ik me om. "Echt niet!" weer maak ik een poging om te vertrekken, maar het geluk staat niet aan mijn zijde. "Shizuo, de dame staat er op." dringt Tom ook aan en ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Boeit me niet, ik ben weg." derde keer, goeie keer? Ja, niet dus. "Shizuo, als je nu vertrekt, ben je je baan kwijt." en dan stop ik in mijn bewegingen. Langzaam draai ik me met horror op mijn gezicht om en staar Tom met grote ogen aan; zoekend naar een teken van spotting in zijn ogen. Als ik er geen vind, grom ik inwendig en stomp naar de zetel. Met een diepe, geïrriteerde zucht zet ik me terug neer op de zetel. De vrouw giechelt en Tom grinnikt. Ugh. Dit wordt een lange dag. '22 januari' Inwendig grom ik als ik de vrouw maar hoor blijven door ratelen. Sinds ik gisteren ben gebleven -of eigenlijk gedwongen om te blijven!-, is ze klefferig rond me geworden. Ik bedoel: Ze laat me maar niet met rust! Telkens weer als ze haar mond open trekt, begint er een ader hard te kloppen. Zo hard dat het zelfs zichtbaar is. Maar -en waarom weet ik zelf ook niet- ik kan maar niks doen tegen haar. Ik kan maar geen stopbord of drankautomaat haar richting uitgooien. Een gevoel, een bekend gevoel, stopt me. Maar wat gevoel? Tot nu toe denk ik dat het gewoon trots is. Want komaan... Een echte man doet geen vrouw pijn. Dus gooi ik geen dingen naar vrouwen. Maar een kleine vuilbak kan toch geen kwaad, ne? Gewoon om haar mond dicht te snoeien? Nee? Tche. Spijtig. Gewoon (proberen te) negeren dan maar, eh. "Shizuo-kuuun~!!" haar hoge, irritante stem klinkt weer in mijn oren en ik heb gewoon zin om ze er af te rukken! Ugh! Gewoon negeren, Shizuo! En hopen dat ze dan weggaat! "Shizuo-kuun~!!" inwendig grom ik. Negeren. Gewoon negeren. Maar dat pakt ze niet hoor. Voor zeker een half uur staat ze daar mijn naam te roepen en mensen beginnen te staren. "Shizu-chaaaan~!!!" dit was de laatste druppel. "Wat?!" en daar gaat mijn plan om haar te negeren. Maar dat boeit me niet nu. Die stomme bijnaam gaat veel te ver. Als ik haar de -ongewenste- aandacht geef die ze -niet- verdient, glimlacht ze breed. "Aha, dus je reageert op Shizu-chan. Zo zal ik je maar noemen voortaan." denkt ze luidop met een brede grijns op haar gezicht. En dat laat even iets knakken. Oh, nee. "Dat zal je niet!" verbaasd en onschuldig staart ze me aan met die grote diepzee-blauwe ogen aan. Een rilling kreibelt door mijn lichaam. Waarom komen ze me zo bekend voor? "Waarom niet, Shizu-chan?" door haar onschuldig stemmetje word ik uit mijn gedachten geschud en woede bubbelt op in mijn buik. Die irritante bijnaam ook. "Omdat ik die haat!!" bij mijn verhefte stem krimpt ze ineen en kijkt me opeens bang aan. "Shizuo haat de bijnaam of... haat mij? Shizuo haat mij?" water vormt zich in haar ogen en haar onderlip trilt. Dat doet de woede verdwijnen en schuld neemt de plaats. "Nee, nee, nee! Dat is het niet! Het is de bijnaam!" nu lopen de tranen over haar wangen en mensen beginnen weer te staren. Oh, wat moet ik nu doen?! "Kijk, jij bent het niet! Het is-... Oh, je mag me Shizu-chan noemen!" en meteen zijn de tranen verdwenen en is haar brede glimlach weer te vinden op haar gezicht. "Dank je wel, Shizu-chan!" snel zwaait ze naar me en gaat ervandoor. En even sta ik daar perplex. Wat gebeurde er net? Had ze nu...? Had ze nu geacteerd? Oh, die kreng! De volgende dat ik haar zie, vermoord ik haar! '23 januari' Op mijn hoede kijk ik rond. Mijn blik glijdt over elk gezicht van alle mensen die in de straat lopen. Natuurlijk gluur ik af en toe over mijn schouder en observeer daar alle gezichten. Ik voel me gewoon gespannen. Want ik wil die vrouw niet weer tegenkomen vandaag. Het is nog maar 5 dagen voor mijn verjaardag en ik hoop dat ik haar niet tegenkom in die tijd. "Hey Shizuo, wat doe je? Gaat alles wel goed?" vraagt Tom met bezorgdheid in zijn stem. Het enige wat ik doe, is knikken. Eigenlijk gaat het goed met me. Behalve het feit dat ik opgefokt ben door een gestoord wijf dat ik niet eens ken. Tche. Mensen van tegenwoordig! Irriterend! "Zoek je soms naar haar?" maar Tom weet altijd wat er echt scheelt. Luidop grom en ik knik. "Ze irriteert me en zit me al een dag achterna." irritatie is duidelijk te horen in mijn stem en ik blijf me concentreren op de gezichten. Alleen Tom's gegrinnik schudt me uit mijn gedachten. "Wat?" hij blijft maar door grinniken en probeert het te verzwakken met zijn hand. Na een minuutje laat hij zijn hand zakken en is gestopt met grinniken. Ook al grijnst hij nog steeds breed. "je vindt haar leuk." en die woorden komen aan als een baksteen. Doet niet echt pijn, maar het is niet prettig om aan te voelen. "Pardon?" in mijn stem is alleen maar verbaasdheid en schok te horen. En Tom moet er alleen maar terug van grinniken. "Je vindt haar leuk, Shizuo. Of alé a, de aandacht die ze je geeft." stelt hij zeker vast. Oké, dat is het dus echt niet. Ja, ik heb een gevoel dat ik niet kan beschrijven voor haar, maar ik vind haar niet leuk! Ik heb Myuu, godverdomme! "Tom, ik heb Myuu." stel ik vast en knars mijn tanden. Hoe kan hij haar nu vergeten? Na een momentje verheldert Tom's blik in begrip. "Ah ja. Maar Shizuo, ze woont in Amerika. Hoe kunnen jullie nu met zo'n afstand een relatie vormen?" ik rol mijn ogen bij zijn vraag. Alsjeblieft Tom. "Dat bestaat, Tom-san. Dat heet een 'afstandsrelatie'." hij zucht en schudt zijn hoofd. "Een meisje vindt je leuk, echt leuk, en je laat haar schieten voor een meisje die niet bij je kan zijn. Shizuo, toch." ik kan Tom-san huis wel begrijpen. Hoe hard ik het ook wil ontkennen. Maar hij begrijpt het niet. Ik kan haar niet zomaar vervangen. Het is niet dat liefde direct weggaat. "Tom-san, ik hou van Myuu. En liefde gaat niet in één, twee, drie weg." Tom knikt in begrip en zucht weer. "Ik weet het, Shizuo. Maar het enige wat ik je vraag is om die meid een kans te geven." ik zucht en knik dan. "Goed dan, Tom-san. Alleen vrienden. Voor de rest niks. Laten we nu verdergaan." met een knikje stappen we verder. Weer zucht ik. Wat een moeilijkheden allemaal. '24 januari' 24 januari. Nog 4 dagen tot mijn verjaardag. Vandaag gaan Tom en ik naar Russian Sushi om te eten. Vorona is er niet bij vandaag. Ze moest nog iets doen, heeft ze gezegd. Kon mij niet echt schelen, maar ach. In stilte, zoals gewoonlijk, wandelen we ernaar naast elkaar. Totdat er een blonde bal vol blijheid naar ons toe komt lopen. "Tom-san~!!! Shizu-chan~!!" ik doe mijn best om niet te knakken bij de bijnaam. Je wilt haar niet bang maken. Je zou haar een kans geven. Dus niet knakken, Shizuo! Niet knakken! Met een gefakede (of zoiets) glimlach kijk ik haar richting uit en met een brede glimlach stopt ze voor ons. "Hallo." begroet Tom-san haar met een echte glimlach. Ze knikt en haar glimlach wordt breder. Nu draait ze zich naar me toe en kijkt me recht in de ogen aan met die grote diepzee-blauwe ogen. Daar heb je dat gevoel weer. Maar wat is het? En waarom komen haar ogen me zo bekend voor? "Hallo, Shizu-chan~?" verbaasd knipper ik en zie haar voor mijn ogen zwaaien. "Shizu-chan stond naar me te staren~!" giechelt ze en het irriteert me. Rustig, Shizuo! Kalm! Koest! "Ik was gewoon even verloren in mijn gedachten, oké. Komaan Tom-san, we gaan." ik wil net vertrekken totdat ze weer moest beginnen. "Gaan? Gaan naar waar?" ik zucht en hoop dat Tom het niet gaat zeggen. Tevergeefs. "Naar Russian Sushi? Wil je meekomen?" ugh, ik hoop dat ze al iets te doen heeft! En voor de eerste keer deze week staat het geluk aan mijn kant. "Gaat niet, Tom-san. Ik heb dingen te doen! Maar bedankt voor het aanbod!" ugh, kan ze voor één keer niet eens rustig praten? Waarom altijd roepen? En dan dringt het gewoon plots tot me door dat ik haar naam niet ken. "Hey, wat is je naam eigenlijk?" ik weet het, zot casual, maar ach. Boeit me niet. Verbaasd kijkt ze op en grijnst dan breed. "Dat is een geheimpje, Shizu-chan~!" ik grom en laat het maar gewoon achterwegen. Dan niet, eh. Als ze naar haar horloge kijkt, wijden haar ogen zicht en ze snakt naar adem. "Oh, ik moet ervandoor! Dag Tom-san!" snel schudt ze zijn hand en draait zich dan weer naar mij toe en grijpt gewoon zonder te vragen mijn hand vast. "Dag Shizu-chan~!" snel schudt ze de hand en rent ervandoor. En nu sta ik daar perplex. Wat een raar wijf. '25 januari' Nog 3 dagen. Dat wijf laat me nu wat meer met rust. Telkens weer omdat ze iets te doen heeft. Hoe fijn ik het ook vind dat ze me meer met rust laat door dat 'iets', ben ik wel nieuwsgierig naar wat het is. Ik bedoel: Ze is een gestoorde stalker -ja, ik zie haar als een stalker!- en als ze haar stalkpersoon laat zitten voor iets, dan moet het erg belangrijk zijn, eh. Maar ach, dat boeit nu niet! Nu moet ik me concentreren op mijn werk. Maar zelfs dat gaat niet. Mijn gedachten zwerven steeds af naar Myuu. Het is nu al zeker bijna een week dat ze geen contact meer heeft genomen. Is er soms iets aan de hand? Of heeft ze het misschien te druk? Of is ze me soms... vergeten? Koppig schud ik mijn hoofd en frons bij de gedachten. Natuurlijk is ze me niet vergeten! *Ego Alert!* Ik ben herdenkbaar! Want komaan, welke gast kan er nu een drankautomaat optillen en weggooien als een stok? Niet iemand die ik ken, behalve mezelf natuurlijk. "Shizuo?" de stem van Tom schudt me uit mijn gedachten en met een 'Hm' kijk ik op naar hem. Met een kort grinnikje woelt hij door zijn haar en kijkt me een beetje spottend aan. Oké, dit bevalt me niet. "Wat is er, Tom-san?" lichtjes vernauw ik mijn ogen in ontrouw en Tom grinnikt gewoon terwijl hij zijn hand wuift als teken dat het niet belangrijk is. "Niets, Shizuo. De volgende klanten zijn niet zo moeilijk te overtuigen, dus je kunt de rest van de dag vrij nemen." oké, dit verbaasd me even. Nu vernauw ik mijn ogen zichtbaar in ongeloof. "Echt waar, Tom-san?" hij knikt zeker en ik zucht dan. Ah, waarom ook niet? "Oké, dan. Zie je morgen, Tom-san." lichtjes zwaai ik naar hem voordat ik hem verlaat. Terwijl ik richting mijn appartement stap, neem ik mijn sigarettendoosje, gris ik er een sigaret uit, stop het doosje terug, stop de sigaret in mijn mond, neem mijn aansteker, steek de sigaret aan en stop de aansteker terug in mijn zak. Ik neem een diepe teug en blaas dan de rook weg. Maar zo te zien kan ik niet eens roken in rust, want een zeker blondie komt eraan gelopen. "Shizu-chan~!!" ik knars mijn tanden bij de bijnaam en bal mijn vuisten. Kalm Shizuo! Snel neem ik nog een teug en de nicotine zorgt ervoor dat ik wat kalmeer. "Hey." antwoord ik vlak en hoop dat ze dat niet door heeft. En natuurlijk heeft ze dat ook niet door. Haar vrolijkheid zit haar in de weg. "Alles goed, Shizu-chan~?! Ara~?! Waar is Tom-san~?!" ik zucht en hou mijn neusbrug vast tussen mijn duim en wijsvinger. "Ik heb vrij voor de rest van de dag." en dan zie ik haar ogen glinsteren. En dat laat weer dat gevoel verschijnen. Ugh! Het irriteert me dat ik niet kan uitmaken wat dat gevoel is! Ik ken het! Ik ken het echt! Maar wat is het?! "Ah, zo Shizu-chan. Wil je dan soms even met me mee een ijsje gaan halen?" en weer sta ik perplex. Vraagt ze me nu... mee uit? Mijn ogen wijden zich uit schok. Wat moet ik hierop zeggen? Ik wil niet dat ze gaat huilen, maar ik wil Myuu ook niet bedriegen. Maar als ik er beter bij nadenk: We gaan alleen een ijsje halen. Als vrienden, toch? Dat betekent dat dit geen date is, toch? En dat betekent dat ik haar niet bedrieg, toch? Ja, oké. Dat gaan we doen. "Ja, zeker?" het is niet echt een statement, maar ze lijkt het niet te horen. Ze giechelt alleen maar luid. "Yay! Kom op, laten we gaan Shizu-chan~!" en dan trekt ze me mee naar de ijsco-kar. En als we daar aankomen en de mensen ons bemerken, fronst ze en ik zucht gewoon. Ben eraan gewend. "Oh, eh. Hallo." ik kan zien dat de ijsco-man veel moeite doet om zijn stem normaal te houden. Met succes. "Wat kan ik voor jullie doen, eh?" ik rol mijn ogen. Je bent een ijsco-man, je kunt ons helpen door ons ijs te geven, eh. "Ik wil graag vanille met chocolade en...?" betekenisvol kijk ik haar aan en ze grijnst breed. Die grijns komt me ook al bekend voor. "Chocolade en aardbei!" en dat maakt me sprakeloos. Een mini-flashback flitst voor mijn ogen. "Zo, wat wil je nu gaan doen, eh?" verbaasd door zijn vraag kijk ik naar hem op en denk even na. "Maakt mij niet uit, als ik maar bij jou ben..." dat laatste mompel ik natuurlijk en hoop zo hard dat hij dat niet gehoord heeft. "Hmm... Wil je soms even... Umm..." door mijn ooghoeken bemerk ik dat hij rond kijkt; al nadenkend. "Umm... Wil je soms een ijsje?" bij het horen van het woord 'ijsje' kijk ik direct op en knik hard. "Ja!" waarschijnlijk klonk ik als een kind, maar ach. Dat boeit me niet. Hij grinnikt. "Op naar de ijsjes!!" en we versnellen onze stappen naar de ijsco-kar. Als we er aankomen, verdwijnen alle mensen die in de rij stonden. Ik frons. Zég! Dat is wel héél onbeleefd zene! Maar ach! Heb ik sneller mijn ijsje! "En wat wilt u-Heiwajima Shizuo!" ik rol met mijn ogen en Shizuo doet hetzelfde. Mensen tegenwoordig. "Ik wil graag een ijsje met chocolade en vanille en...?" dan kijkt hij vragend naar mij en ik glimlach. "Chocolade en aardbei!" hij glimlacht lichtjes en dat blijkt de ijsco-man te verbazen. "En een ijsje met chocolade en aardbei." En dan neem ik diep adem. Sinds wanneer is mijn ademhaling gestopt? Met een bezorgde uitdrukking staart ze me aan. "Shizu-chan, gaat het wel?" even open ik mijn mond om te antwoorden, maar sluit hem dan meteen en knik gewoon. "Oké, dan. Onze ijsjes meneer?" de ijsco-man knikt en begint meteen aan de ijsjes. Na een minuutje zijn ze klaar en hij geeft ze aan haar. Met een glimlach schenkt ze mijn ijsje en ik neem het nerveus aan. "Itadakimasu~!!" en dan begint ze hevig te likken aan haar ijsje. Met grote ogen staar ik haar aan. Hoe kan ze... Verbaasd kijkt ze naar me op als ze mijn blik voelt en ze fronst bezorgd. ...Zo hard... "Shizu-chan?" ...op haar lijken... "Shizu-chan, is alles goed?" de bezorgdheid in haar stem is duidelijk te horen en ik ril zichtbaar. ...Terwijl ze op geen enkel vlak op haar lijkt? "Shizu-chan?" als ze reikt om me aan te raken, deins ik naar achter en been me een weg naar huis; verder weg van haar. En ik ben zo dankbaar dat ze me niet achtervolgt. Echt zo dankbaar. Als ik thuis aankom, zak ik in en staar met grote ogen naar de grond. Waarom klopt mijn hart zo snel? '26 januari' Vandaag heb ik vrijaf genomen. Natuurlijk heb ik mezelf geëxcuseerd bij Tom, maar hij vond het niet heel erg. Maar ik heb gewoon echt geen zin om haar tegen te komen vandaag op straat. Echt niet. Dus blijf ik maar thuis in mijn bed, slapen. Weet je, ik hoop dat ik haar nooit meer zie. Maar een klein deel in mijn hoofd hoopt van niet. Ik snap mijn brein niet! Ik hou van Myuu! Mijn brein weet dat, mijn hart weet dat! Hel, alles weet het! Maar wat is er toch met dat wijf dat me zo... aantrekt aan haar?! Ik snap er helemaal niks van?! Zie je het dan niet? 'Huh? Wie was dat?' Je onderbewustzijn, jij oen. Inwendig grom ik. 'Hey!' Ugh, niks aan te doen. 'Tche! Je druft nogal! Ik ben wel Shizuo Heiwajima, he!' Dat weet ik, ik ben je onderbewustzijn! 'Maar als je mijn onderbewustzijn bent, dan had je toch al moeten weten dat ik al wist dat jij wist dat ik Shizuo Heiwajima ben! En dan noem jij mij een oen!' ... Oké, dat laatste verwart mij ook, maar ik weet dat er wat logica in moet zitten. Ja, er zit logica in, Shizuo. 'Yes!' Oké, maar dat boeit u niet. Ik moet bedenken hoe ik dat blond wijf kan blijven ontlopen. Je ziet het echt niet he? 'Ziet wat niet?' Je bent echt een oen, Shizuo. En dat is het laatste wat ik van mijn onderbewustzijn hoor. Vreemd. '27 januari' "Shizu-chan~!!" oh, nee! Ik had nog zo gehoopt dat ik haar niet zou tegenkomen vandaag. Het is nog maar een dag voor mijn verjaardag en als ik eerlijk moet zeggen, ben ik vrij enthousiast en ik wil niet dat ze mijn bui verpest! "Hey." ik klink verveeld en geïrriteerd en ik hoop dat ze dat hoort. Waarschijnlijk niet, want ze blijft maar glimlachen. Ugh. Ik hoop dat ze niets van me moet hebben. En weeral... "Ik wil je om een gunst vragen, Shizu-chan~!" tevergeefs. Met een zucht kijk ik haar aan en ze staart me aan met puppy-oogjes. Even staar ik haar terug aan, niet onder de indruk, maar als ze dat pruillipje erbij doet. Ja, ik ben verkocht. "Oké. Wat moet ik doen?" ze grijnst breed en tevreden. Als een gek springt ze een centimeter in de lucht en staat dan recht voor. En, raar genoeg, voel ik me niet oncomfortabel. "Sluit je ogen, Shizu-chan." even trek ik verward een wenkbrauw op, maar sluit dan toch mijn ogen en wacht af op wat er gaat gebeuren. En wat er gebeurt, zag ik niet aankomen. Want plotseling voel ik een druk op mijn lippen en ik heb een paar seconden nodig om te kunnen compreheren dat ze me kust. Wacht, ze kust me! Ze kust me! Ik heb zoveel zin om haar van me af te duwen, maar voor een één of andere reden kan ik dat niet. Haar lippen komen me gewoon zo bekend voor. Maar van waar? En nu bubbelt dat gevoel weer op. Maar wat is dat gevoel?! Ik wil het weten! Was Myuu hier maar, zij had het vast geweten. En dan plots schiet er een beeld van Myuu door mijn gedachten en meteen duw ik de vrouw zonder naam weg. Met grote ogen staart ze me aan terwijl ik daar sta te rillen. Telkens als ze een voorzichtige stap vooruit zet, neem ik er één naar achter. Met een bezorgde blik kijkt ze me aan. "Shizu-" maar ik kan haar niet horen, want ik heb het al meteen op het lopen gezet. Zo snel als ik kan storm ik naar binnen en negeer Tsuki's geroep. Hard sla ik mijn deur dicht -het verbaasd me dat het niet gebroken is- en doe hem op slot. Met natte ogen zak ik in en laat de tranen vallen. Waarom moet dit met mij gebeuren? '28 januari' Het is vandaag zover. De dag. De dekselse dag. Vandaag wordt ik 24. Yay. Nu veel vreugde voel ik niet echt. Ik voel me nog steeds verschrikkelijk van wat er gisteren gebeurd is. Het gevoel van haar zachte lippen spookt nog steeds over de mijne en ik scheld mezelf daarvoor uit. Myuu, Myuu, Myuu! Godverdomme! Met een diepe zucht en een knorrige bui sta ik op en wandel naar de keuken -ben gewoon door de deur gewandeld xD-. Tsuki staat al te koken en glimlacht breed als ze me binnen ziet komen. "Goedenmorgen, Shizuo!" met een luide 'plof' plof ik neer en zucht. "Goeiemorgen." haar glimlacht wordt breder en pas na een minuutje vang ik de heerlijke geur op. "Hmm, wat ruik ik?" ik steek mijn neus in de lucht en snuif diep in. Mijn neusgaten worden gevuld met de heerlijke geur van iets zoets. Als Tsuki zich omdraaid en mijn geplezierde gelaat ziet, grinnikt ze. "Cupcakes." bij het horen van dat woord, loopt het water me in de mond. Ik lik mijn lippen. Hmm. Cupcakes. "Hmmm... Welke smaak?" vraag ik kinderlijk met nieuwsgierigheid in mijn stem. Weer grinnikt ze terwijl ze zich terug omdraait om verder te werken aan de cupcakes. "Chocolade met een aardbei glazuur en vanille brokjes." antwoordt ze zonder zich naar me toe te draaien. Ik kwijl al bijna aan de gedachten. Oh, de zoete smaak. Ik kan het bijna proeven. Hmmm... Aardbei. Aardbei? Myuu! "Hey, Tsuki. Heb je al iets van Myuu gehoord vandaag?" meteen stopt Tsuki in haar activiteiten en schudt dan langzaam haar hoofd voordat ze weer verder doet. Dat doet wel een pijn. Waarom contacteert Myuu me niet meer? Ik heb toch niks verkeerds gedaan? Of is ze me soms... beu geworden? Nee, dat kan niet! Dat zal het vast en zeker niet zijn! Toch? Ugh! Waarom ben ik zo verward de laatste tijd?! Het is allemaal door dat wijf! Ja, dat is het! Het is allemaal haar schuld! En vandaag zal ik er maar eens met haar over praten! Ja, dat ga ik doen! "Cupcakes zijn klaar!" maar nu eerst genieten van heerlijke, zelfgemaakte cupcakes door chef Tsuki! "Oké, waar is dat wijf?!" gehaast zoek ik rond door de straten van Ikebukuro naar blondie. Het is ondertussen al thumb|328px|Kasuja had me gebeld om me een gelukkige verjaardag te wensen.avond geworden en ik ben eigenlijk blij met hoe de dag verlopen is. Nadat ik Tsuki's verrukkelijke cupcakes heb gegeten, ben ik vertrokken naar mijn werk. Tom-san heeft me een fijne verjaardag gewenst en heeft me beloofd dat hij me zou trakteren op sushi. Hoe kon ik daar nu nee tegen zeggen? Vandaag ben ik ook Izaya tegengekomen op straat, hij was onderweg naar Tsuki. Grrr. Maar ach, ik moest hem heel laten of anders krijg ik te maken met chirurg Tsuki Heiwajima en krijg ik een gratis beurt waar ik daarna niet meer herkenbaar ben. Hehe. Maar in plaats van -zoals normaal- er zijn voordeel van uit te halen, wenste hij me een fijne verjaardag en ging ervandoor. Oké, raar! Op mijn weg naar de volgende klant kwam ik Kadota en zijn gang tegen. Hij wenste me ook een fijne verjaardag net zoals de andere van zijn gang. Maar dat klein, irritant meisje, Erika, had gevraagd of ik iets 'speciaal' ging doen met mijn verjaardag met Izaya. Ik heb tegen haar geschreeuwd en als het niet aan Kadota had gelegen, lag ze nu in het ziekenhuis. Maar echt, ugh! Ik walg van dat wijf! Maar ze ging mijn bui niet verpesten. Daar ging een zeker blondje al voor zorgen. Gelukkig waren alle klanten van vandaag niet zo moeilijk en gaven altijd meteen het geld. Oké, de dag ging goed tot nu toe. En tot mijn verrassing belde Kasuka me op terwijl ik aan het bellen was. Hij wenste me een gelukkige verjaardag en zei dat hij langs zou komen. Dat deed me vreugd. Nadat we alle klanten hadden gehad, waren Tom-san en ik vertrokken naar Russian Sushi waar Simon ons hartelijk verwelkomde. Hij was erg aardig tegen me en wenste me ook een fijne verjaardag. We kregen zelfs korting! Te gek! Maar dan moest ik die blonde bol weer eens zien en werd ik weer herinnerd aan mijn plan. Ik had me meteen geëxcuseerd bij Tom-san en was haar achtervolgd, maar ik ben haar kwijtgeraakt tijdens het proces. En dan komen we aan waar we nu zijn. "Waar is dat wijf?!" gehaast blijf ik maar rond zoeken totdat ik haar stem hoor. "Shizu-chan." fluistert haar stem achter me en meteen draai ik me om. Zonder iets te zeggen, staren we elkaar aan. De stilte tussen ons is niet erg comfortabel. Amai, het eerste wat er niet comfortabel tussen ons is, te gek. "Shizu-chan, ik wil je vragen om met me mee te gaan." verbreekt ze de stilte en ik oog haar verbaasd aan. Ik frons en schud mijn hoofd. Diep zucht ze. "Alsjeblieft Shizuo. Ik wil dat je met me meekomt. Alsjeblieft." ze gebruikt mijn volledige naam in plaats van de bijnaam om te laten merken dat ze serieus is. Even knars ik mijn tanden en knik dan toch maar. Met een kort knikje stapt ze voor me uit en in stilte volg ik haar. Onze hele tocht is in stilte en ik vind die wel leuk. Het is best fijn zo stil. En als ze plots stopt, stop ik ook. Zijn we er al? Als ik onze bestemming observeer, bemerk ik dat we bij haar thuis zijn. Als ik een geklik hoor, schiet mijn hoofd de richting uit waar het vandaan komt om te zien dat blondie de deur voor me openhoudt. "Ga binnen." beveelt ze zachtjes en ik frons even, maar ga toch binnen. Het heeft geen zin om nu te protesteren. Als we boven zijn, opent ze de deur en als ik binnen ben, sluit ze hem achter zich. En daar staan we dan. In haar woonkamer. In stilte. Geen van ons beide zegt een woord. Het is vreselijk stil, te stil. Maar aan alles komt zijn eind. "Shizuo. Ik ben het." verbaasd staar ik haar aan. Wat? "Wat? Je bent wie?" ze zucht weer en kijkt me dan recht in de ogen aan. "Ik ben het, Myuu." mijn ogen wijden zich en mijn hartslag versnelt. Koppig schud ik mijn hoofd. "Je bent Myuu niet! Je bent haar niet!" schreeuw ik wanhopig. Waarom kan ze het niet zijn, vraag ik mezelf inwendig af. "Het verbaast me dat je het nog niet door had. Ik had echt verwacht thumb|left|Het was gewoon Myuu in een vermomming.dat je het na die date echt zeker wist." mompelt ze zachtjes, maar luid genoeg dat ik het kan horen. Zachtjes schud ik mijn hoofd. Lichtjes glimlacht ze. "Maar ik denk dat acties niet altijd alles vertellen, ne Shizuo? Ik denk dat we ook woorden nodig hebben om bepaalde gevoelens uit te leggen. Op bepaalde dingen duidelijk te maken." met grote ogen blijf ik haar aanstaren en blijf koppig mijn hoofd schudden. Ze kan het niet zijn! Ze kan het niet zijn! Myuu is in Amerika! En deze vrouw... Dit wijf irriteert me als de Hel! Ze kan het niet zijn! Maar dat zou wel alles verklaren, niet? Even sta ik peplex, maar schud dan weer koppig mijn hoofd. Ze is het niet! "Shizuo. Ik weet dat het misschien moeilijk te geloven is, ook al had ik niet verwacht dat ik toch goed kon acteren, maar ik ben het echt. Geloof me Shizuo, geloof me." nu klinkt ze hetzelfde zoals haar. Nee! Ze is het niet! Telkens als ze een stap naar voren zet, zet ik een stap naar achteren. Totdat ik spijtig genoeg tegen de muur aanbots. Sh*t, he! Als ze ziet dat ik tegen de muur sta, versnelt ze haar passen en staat nu voor me. Dicht. Héél dicht. Ik zit nu letterlijk gevangen tussen haar en de muur. Damn it! "Waarom geloof je me niet?" ik pers mijn lippen tegen elkaar en geef geen antwoord. Ze zucht en denkt na. Dan blijkt haar gezicht lichtjes te verhelderen. Het lijkt alsof ze iets gevonden heeft. "Weet je... Woorden zijn nooit echt mijn ding geweest." mijn ogen wijden zich als ze die zin citeert. "Daarom uit ik mezelf in acties, zoals met mijn haat voor Izaya, snap je?" nee, dit kan niet! "Maar bij jou gaat dat niet. Hoeveel acties ik ook onderneem, je blijkt het maar niet te snappen. Het is zo frustrerend en dus moet ik het maar in woorden verklaren." mijn hart stopt met kloppen als ze dichterbij komt en haar blonde pruik aftrekt. Haar lange, vuurrode haren vallen op haar rug en schouders en haar diepzee-blauwe ogen staren me aan terwijl ze steeds maar dichter en dichter komt met haar gezicht naar het mijne. Zo dicht dat ik haar adem proef. Kersen. Hmmm. Maar uiteindelijk stopt ze als onze lippen lichtjes over elkaar spoken. Ze neemt een diepe adem en sluit haar ogen. "Ik. Hou. Van. Jou." is het laatste wat ze zegt voordat ze haar lippen tegen de mijne. Direct kreun ik en trek haar dichter naar me toe; wanhopig. Ik heb haar zo gemist. Oh, wat heb ik haar gemist. Meteen wikkel ik mijn armen rond haar middel en zij de hare rond mijn nek. We proberen om zo dicht mogelijk bij elkaar te zijn. Het enige moment wanneer we afbreken, is wanneer ik haar mijn knopen voel losknopen. Met een vragende blik kijk ik haar recht in de ogen aan en schrik een beetje als ik zie dat ze donkerder van kleur zijn. Het is niet dat wat me vertelt wat er nu gaat gebeuren, maar haar gezichtsuitdrukking. Want die spreekt boekdelen. Meteen trek ik haar weer dichter en druk mijn lippen hevig op de hare. We zijn eerst vrij klungelig als we de trap opgaan en de deur vand e slaapkamer open proberen te krijgen. Op het eind heb ik het gewoon opengestampt en zijn we naar binnen gestompelt. Zachtjes duw ik haar op het bed en overtoren (of zoiets) haar. Een lichte blos is zichtbaar op haar huid en dat maakt haar juist nog mooier. Langzaam spreid ze haar volle lippen zachtjes en zucht uit opluchting. "Gelukkige verjaardag, Shizuo." is alles wat ze nog fluistert voordat ze zachtjes haar lippen op de mijne drukt. Onbewust verschijnt er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ja, gelukkige verjaardag, Shizuo. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved